The method is already known for constructing frames and frame-like arrangements with the aid of tubular struts and coupling nodes. The present invention relates to an arrangement for this purpose and comprises struts in the form of tubular elements and coupling nodes which are designed to be inserted from the end of one tube element, for joining this with another similar tube element along its side at right angles to its longitudinal axis and in several rotational postions. Such an arrangement is already known from Swedish patent specification 7312307-7. Here the tube elements are four-sided and possess a number of grooves along their sides. The leg ends of a U-shaped coupling element can be pushed into two such grooves and gripped firmly by clamping around the opposite walls of the two grooves which face each other by means of a screw. The coupling element is held in postion in such a way at a tube element and joins this with another tube element at right angles thereto in that the coupling element is inserted in the end apperture of the second tube element and is held firmly at the element because the said screw extends through a hole in the latter.